Mi dulce niña de negros ojos
by Atzuko-san
Summary: One-Shot: Mi pequeña, tu mirada es igual a tu padre.. te abrazas a mi, y con mi mano en tu negra cabellera, te busco y sonrió. Pero al amanecer estás desvaneciendo y entre mis brazos sólo queda tu sombra. Mi dulce niña de ojos negros... No importa quien intente hacer que te olvide...tu eres mía... y yo soy tu madre... (Sasuke-Sarada-Karin) Gracias por sus comentarios :)


Okey les traigo un pequeño One-Shot, lo que pienso que paso con Karin, Sasuke y Sarada.

Inspirada en el ultimo manga hasta ahora de **Naruto Gaiden, El Séptimo y la Primavera Escarlata:**

 _ **700+7: Esclavos Genéticos**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **私の甘い女の子黒い**_ _ **目**_

 _ **Watashi no amai on'nanoko kuroi me**_

 _ **(Mi dulce niña de negros ojos)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Uzumaki**_ _Karin_

 _._

 _._

 _Los gritos se apoderaron del silencio que hacia dormir a los habitantes de aquella Villa perdida entre las montañas._

 _La gente se asomaba por las ventanas para ver de quien eran aquellos lamentos._

 _Casi de inmediato un cuarteto de amas de casa salió de sus hogares con mantas y tinas, al parecer ellas si sabían de quien eran esos gritos._

 _-YA ES HORA?!-grito una de ellas_

 _-QUE NO LA OYES GRITAR?!-Le contesto la mas anciana del grupo._

 _Todas corrieron a una pequeña cabaña blanca donde se hospedaba desde hace algunos meses una chica escandalosa que esperaba un bebé._

 _._

 _Mirándolas desde el techo, un hombre de negra mirada las vio entrar al pequeño hogar._

 _._

 _._

 _-Karin-san!-grito la más pequeña del grupo al entrar a la habitación de su "amiga" pelirroja._

 _-Todas dense prisa, ya está dando a luz!_

 _._

 _Postrada en la cama de blancas sabanas, una pelirroja de lentes tocaba su vientre con un profundo dolor, sentía al fruto de sus entrañas abrirse paso por su cuerpo lentamente, el sudor bañaba su frente y apretaba los dientes reteniendo los gritos que las contracciones le causaban._

 _En pocos momentos, la tenían de pie, bajo ella varias mantas y una tina de agua caliente con gasas._

 _-Karin-chan! Recárgate aquí!-le indico una chica parecida a ella que sostenía una silla, el mismo color de pelo así como el mismo color de piel, la única diferencia era que Karin tenia mirada rubí y aquella chica la tenía café oscuro._

 _-Sa…Sas….-comenzó a balbucear la Uzumaki apretando el respaldo de la silla con fuerza, lo había visto esa tarde, al padre de aquella criatura que luchaba por salir a ver el mundo._

 _-Muy bien Karin-san….puja en cuanto te venga la contracción, estamos listas y tu ya estas preparada-Le indico la última mujer del cuarteto de sus amigas y la partera del pueblo._

 _-Ya viene….-hablo apretando los dientes, sintiendo como se contraían sus músculos internos, sentía la cabeza bajar lentamente y no pudo hacer más que soltar un ronco grito de dolor. Los dedos de la partera estiraban la piel de su vagina cuando logro ver la cabecita del bebe. Sus dedos maduros la tomaron con delicadeza para jalarla lentamente.-_ _ **AHH! NO PUEDO MAS!**_

 _-Tu puedes Karin! Tu puedes! Solo un poco más! Ya casi está afuera-le grito la partera que sentía como la mujer cerraba su entrada ligeramente -Puja Karin! Puja!_

 _._

 _En un sonoro grito, la Uzumaki expulso el pequeño cuerpo de su bebe, que fue recibido por las manos de la partera, de inmediato la mujer tomo del tobillo al recién nacido y dio una nalgada en su traserito redondo._

 _._

 _Fuera de la habitación Uchiha Sasuke escucho los primeros llantos de su hijo. Su heredero…su sangre._

 _._

 _Karin pego su frente a la madera de la silla mientras que sus amigas bañaban a su bebe y le quitaban la babita de la boca._

 _Una sonrisa con lágrimas conquisto el rostro de la Uzumaki al ver que aquella criaturita tenia los cabellos negros al igual que su padre._

 _-Sasuke…-susurro camiando con dificultad a la cama._

 _Las siguientes horas paso amamantando a su bebe con una gran preocupación._

 _-"Una niña….pero Sasuke quería un varón….oh mierda…"- nerviosa a toda potencia por lo que seguramente el Uchiha podría decir de aquel resultado._

 _La pequeña todavía no abría los ojos, solo esperaba que tuviera los ojos de su padre y no los suyos, concia a Sasuke y su estúpido orgullo Uchiha._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cuando el sol, estuvo en su punto más alto, el padre de la niña entro a la habitación, encontrándose con Karin dormida con la pequeña en su pecho en las mismas condiciones, al parecer el llorar toda la noche le quito energías_

 _-Sasuke…-adormilada, la nueva madre sonrió con su clásico sonrojo al padre de su bebe- es una niña…- le susurro mientras acariciaba su cabecita con pequeños cabellos negros._

 _-lo se-respondió el hombre mirando insistente a su heredera._

 _._

 _Los siguientes días, Sasuke no se apartó del lado de Karin, las vecinas se encargaban de mandarle comida nutritiva a la madre para que tuviera suficiente leche, pero para Karin eso era un martirio, los pechos le dolían horrores, hacia más leche que la que Sarada podía tomar! Y eso que la pequeña bebía desesperada!_

… _.._

 _Sarada…hump, que nombre tan curioso para una niña que no tenía nada de "Ensalada" en ella._

 _Ese Sasuke y su obsesión por los tomates._

 _._

 _Los siguientes meses transcurrieron con tranquilidad, en más de una ocasión madre eh hija salían a caminar acompañadas de Sasuke, era el quien siempre tomaba a Sarada en brazos._

 _La pequeña había heredado todos los aspectos de un Uchiha, los ojos negros no eran la excepción…pero…_

 _-Por qué entrecierra los ojos?-pregunto en una ocasión la vecina que les regalaba comida y ropa de bebe._

 _-No lo se…ya tiene 4 meses y hace lo mismo desde que los abrió- era lo que contestaba la Uzumaki mientras levantaba a su pequeña que reía entre babitas._

 _._

 _._

 _-_ _ **COMO?! A QUE SE REFIERE!?**_

 _-Eso mismo Uzumaki-san, Sarada-chan nación con una vista débil, le sugiero que vaya con un oculista que es amigo mío, en cuanto la pequeña cumpla una edad adecuada necesitada de lentes._

 _-_ _ **ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!**_

 _-No es imposible Uzumaki-san, usted tiene problemas de visión o no?_

 _-Bueno si…pero…_

 _-No se hable más, es de familia-_

 _._

 _-Asi que eso fue lo que dictamino el pediatra?_

 _-Si…Sarada necesita gafas como yo…-susurro la Uzumaki acariciando la cabecita morena de su niña. Sasuke había estado fuera de aquella villa por una reunión con los Kages y regresar para encontrarse que su única heredera necesitaba gafas era…_

 _-Entiendo, las llevare a casa- en el resto de la noche no volvió a abrir la boca._

 _Caminaron en silencio por las calles iluminadas, en más de una ocasión mujeres de distintas edades lanzaban miradas provocativas al Uchiha a pesar de que era obvia la presencia de Karin con Sarada en los brazos, a lo que la Uzumaki lanzaba insultos y alzaba los brazos furiosa a esas "zorras"._

 _Aquello fue el detónate para que en menos de una semana, su vida feliz al lado de Sasuke y Sarada terminara._

 _._

 _._

 _ **-SASUKE! NO TE ATREBAS!**_

 _-Cierra la boca Karin, entra a la casa hora mismo- ordeno el Uchiha con su ropa de viaje y con su pequeña hija en los brazos, dormida por un genjustsu._

 _ **-REGRESAME A MI BEBE! ES MIA! MI NIÑA! NO TE LA LLEBARAS!**_

 _-Entiende, es lo mejor para ella-musito frustrado el Uchiha al sentir como los habitantes de la aldea los miraban por el escándalo-Tu no eres apta para criar a una Uchiha…_

 _ **-QUE MIERDA DICES?! ES MI BEBE! QUIEN MAS SERIA APTA!? ESA ZORRA DE KONOHA!?**_

 _-Cállate y entra a la casa- volvió a hablarle molesto dándose la vuelta._

 _ **-ESPERA! NO! ES MI HIJA NO TIENES DERECHO A QUITARMELA ESTUPODO IMBECIL! ES MI BEBE!**_ _-Sin hacer caso a las advertencias que el rinnegan le ofrecía, la Uzumaki uso aquella habilidad de su clan, una decena de cadenas salieron de su espalda y de su pecho, rodeando al Uchiha sin dañar a la menor._

 _Los habitantes miraron asombrados y entraron a sus hogares cuando el Uchina los miro con rabia. Karin camino lentamente hasta su hija._

 _-_ _ **Es mía Sasuke, eso no lo vas a cambiar nunca, puede que tenga tus ojos y tu cara, pero es mía!**_ _-pero cuando estaba por tomar a la pequeña morena de los brazos del hombre se encontró con un sharingan que la miraba furioso._

 _De inmediato su cuerpo se petrifico y su ojos comenzaron a querer cerrarse._

 _-_ _ **No…Sasu…ke**_ _\- gimió la chica, intentando combatir el genjustsu-_ _ **Sarada…Sarada…**_

 _Las cadenas de chakra se disolvieron lentamente mientras que la pelirroja intentaba no caer de rodillas, su mirada rubí cambio a una con el sharingan en ella, pero con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos._

 _-Olvida a Sarada…olvida que ella es tu hija, olvídate de lo que pasó entre tu y yo, olvida los 9 meses de embarazo, olvida su risa, su cara, sus ojos, olvídalo todo Karin, regresa con Orochimaru._

 _A pesar del control en su mente, la Uzumaki se incorporó y tomo con fuerza a Sarada entre los brazos del hombre, mirando su rostro dormido siendo mojado por lágrimas gruesas que brotaran de los ojos de su madre._

 _-Sa…ra…da… te…. Am...o… mi niña de…-antes de que terminara de hablar, Sasuke la empujo, mirándola con el mangekyou Sharingan, cambiando el ella la forma del sharingan rompiendo su subconsciente, bloqueando su memoria._

 _Una vez que dejo de resistirse se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque, pero sin dejar de llorar, repitiendo una y otra vez: "debo ir con…Orochimaru-sama….debo ir…"- expresión de su rostro era claramente de dolor._

 _Una vez que la vio perderse entre los arboles el Uchiha comenzó a caminar por su lado, pero el llanto de la niña lo freno._

 _Tenía hambre y el no traía otra cosa que pañales._

Estúpido Uchiha.

 _Regreso a la casa que había sido el refugio de Karin durante todo el embarazo._

 _Entro a la habitación y tomo una colchita de lana blanca con la cual cubrió a Sarada que no paraba el concierto de llanto._

 _Al moverse por la habitación, algo llamo su atención, sobre la mesa de noche había una caja para gafas de color negro en terciopelo._

 _Al darle vuelta se encontró con el nombre de su hija:_

 **Sarada U.**

 **.**

 _Al abrirlo se encontró con unas gafas de color rojizo, nuevas y de buena calidad._

 _Podían pasar desapercibidas con facilidad, a Sakura siempre le había gustado el rojo._

 _Guardo la caja en su manga y una vez que tuvo suficientes biberones y leche en un termo se marchó de aquella casa para siempre._

 _._

 _._

 _-Uh?! KARIN!?-_

 _La voz de Suigetsu llamo su atención, regresándola a la realidad._

 _-Karin, ah pasado mucho tiempo, dónde estabas?- Juugo la tomo del hombro con preocupación._

 _Estaba sucia, su ropa rasgada y su cabello hecho un desastre, sus pies llenos de llagas y rojos en exageración, como si llevara días caminando._

 _-Yo…-sus ojos que hasta ese momento estaban opacos recuperaron su brillo, mirando a su alrededor._

 _._

 _._

 _-Es un gusto que estés de regreso Karin…-la Uzumaki tenia la mirada perdida, su cuerpo se sentía extraño…que había pasado?_

 _Asi, pasaron los primeros años y la chica solo parecía volver a ser la misma cuando discutía con Suigetsu._

 _ **-"Piensa que mi escritorio es parte de mi cuerpo! No le pongas una mano encima!"-**_

 _-Ya ya entendí…seguro que tienes algo de Sasuke ahí!_

 _El corazón de la chica se contrajo dolorosamente al escuchar ese nombre._

 _ **Sasuke**_ _Uchiha_

 _Ya no importaban los comentarios que su fastidioso colega dijera sobre su "obsesión" por el moreno, no podía gritarle como antes lo hacía en sus años de adolescente._

 _ **-Metete la mano de Juugo por el culo, o mejor, la lengua de Orochimaru-sama, bastardo de agua, te voy a evaporar.**_

 _._

 _._

 _Los años pasaban y la Uzumaki no encontrada explicación a las estrías que habían aparecido en sus caderas y trasero._

 _Por qué no recordaba un año anterior a su regreso con Orochimaru?_

 _El solo intento de buscar entre sus memorias le daba pánico…por qué?_

 _._

 _Después de un tiempo, absorta en su trabajo de investigación con lo que quedaba del equipo Taka, Orochimaru le dio una misión._

 _._

 _-Y por qué no puede enviar a Suigetsu? El nunca hace nada útil aquí, o a Juugo, el es mejor rastreador que yo-le reprochaba la "serpiente", esa nueva forma de Orochimaru le permitiría ser más joven en poco tiempo, o verse mas joven en realidad, ese bastardo ya deveria morirse!_

 _._

 _-Ya te vas Karin?_

 _-Si, estoy por salir, por cierto Juugo, no permitas que el inútil de Suigetsu se meta en mi oficina, va a desordenar todo._

 _-Entiendo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Saltando de rama en rama, llego a una desviación y observo temerosa lo que decía en aquel anuncio:_

 **KONOHA - 2015 Km.**

 _._

 _Un repentino escalofrió recorrió su columna…el saber que seguramente Sasuke estaba ahí la atemorizaba muchísimo…_

 _Y no sabía en por que…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-Que fue lo que me hiciste….Sasuke….?_

 _Eso se preguntaba todos los días, sentía que una parte de su mente estaba en blanco._

 _Era entonces cuando una frase se cruzaba en su cabeza, solo un instante, una milésima de segundo para que las lágrimas se juntaran en sus ojos y un fuerte dolor de cabeza la dominara._

 _Corriendo entre las ramas se alejó de Konoha lo más que podía…y al mismo tiempo sentía que tenía que ir a esa aldea…_

 _Ese impulso también era provocado por esa frase…_

 _Y otra vez las lágrimas se apoderaban de sus gafas…_

 _._

 _ **Mi dulce niña de negros ojos**_

 _._

 _Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que tenía hambre…no tardaría en llegar a una aldea pequeña…tal vez pediría una ensalada…._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **FIN**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Espero que haya sido de su agrado personas que entraron para leer! Les siguieron que lean mi otro **One-Shot, en el que centro en lo que Sarada piensa :3**

Sugerencia o molestia compártanlo en un review.

 **Atzuko-san**

 _14-6-16_


End file.
